This application is for one year of support for the meeting "The Mouse as a Tool for Ear Research" to be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) in Bar Harbor Maine on September 21-23, 2003. We are currently in the midst of a genetics revolution that promises to push "breakthrough" biomedical research to new levels. A large part of this revolution depends upon the analysis of the relationships between genes and their effects on complex biological systems and phenotypes. Investigators must become increasingly skilled in the application of genetic models to address a variety of important biological questions. The objective of this meeting is to provide a forum for researchers and students who work in areas of audio-sensory neurobiology. In the past the mouse has not been a major experimental animal for studying the auditory system. "The Mouse as a Tool for Ear Research'" is therefore designed as a forum in which researchers and students studying non-murine models can investigate the enormous potential of the laboratory mouse. In addition, researchers using the mouse will be able to expand their knowledge of techniques from other experts in the field. This two-day meeting is arranged around four one-hour tutorials. Short presentations will elaborate on techniques demonstrated in the tutorials and provide examples of cutting edge research. Most presentations will be invited papers by the organizers but there are times available for contributed papers and short abstract talks. Ultimately, this meeting will bring students and established investigators with varying expertise and experience together to discuss their research findings, identify areas of common research interest and develop future directions.